The Ninth Book
by WiseGirlXSeaweedBrain
Summary: Just what I thought would happen after Nevermore. You probably have seen, like, one million of these, but why not make it one million and one? Image from Google.
1. the beginning

**A/N: Hey! Decided to try writing a story because I read so many... This is what I imagine happening after Nevermore. Hope you enjoy!**

**- Trina**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Max's P.O.V.

I sighed, was I ever going to see them again? I wasn't sure. As I looked out at the miles and miles of water ahead of me, I saw no possible chance of being able to save the survivors trapped in the caves below the waves.

"You okay?" I didn't even hear him as Fang crept up beside me, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, just thinking of ways to help all the survivors." I took his hand in mine and leaned into his warmth.

"Angel said that she was mind-talking to Dr. Martinez about just that. She was telling me about all the things that they had down there, its like they knew what was coming, Max," I looked him in the eyes, those black-as-obsidian eyes that seemed to look into your soul, "They're alive, all three of them."

"Thank the Lord! I bet that they are so worried. Gazzy probably had a panic attack when he saw that Angel wasn't down with them," I was so relieved, my flock was all alive!

"Nudge is probably sad about the lack of fashion magazines," Fang joked with a smirk.

"Iggy is probably just fine as long as Ella is with him," It still kinda irked me that one of the boys that I grew up with was dating my half-sister.

"We should probably go inside, before Angel kills Dylan."

"Yeah."

With that we both stood up, stretched out our wings, and took off in the direction of the tree houses.

**A/N: Yes, it is really short. I'm just starting out on my FanFiction journey, so ya. If you liked it, drop a review! If you didn't, drop one anyways!**

**Gotta go do stuff,**

**Trina.**


	2. Chap 2!

**A/N: I'm back! I'm trying hard to make the chapters longer, so bare with me for now.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: "I own everything!"**

**James Patt: "Try again?"**

**Me: "Ugh, fine. I own nothing. Jeez."**

Nudge's P.O.V.

"Ella, do you think they're okay?" I was worried. Whenever I looked out one of the everything-proof windows all I saw was water, bits and piece of wood, and other things. And more water. It was scary because the windows were on the ceiling, looking up at the sky, or ocean, in this case.

"Of course they are. With Max with them, nothing bad could happen," Ella tried to sound confident, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"You know, not being able to see really helps in this situation," Iggy had come over to join us, slipping his arm around Ella's waist.

"You have no idea Ig, no idea." I could tell that he still wanted to see though, see what Ella and Dr. Martinez looked like, heck, he probably doesn't even know all the details about the Flock's appearance.

"Do you know how long we've been down here?" I asked Ella. I was pretty sure that it was about three days, but I still wanted to know for sure.

"No, I'll ask my mom," She turned towards Dr. Martinez and yelled, "Mom! How long has it been since we came down here?"

"About three days, honey," Dr. Martinez hollered back.

"Man, only three days? Feels like three weeks," I mumbled. "I'm going to go back to my bunk, see you guys later."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLIN

I walked towards the little room set aside for the flock and the non-genetically-altered - Ella, Dr. M, Nino Pierport. - And flopped down on my bunk.

_Nudge, its me, Angel. _What! Was she in my head?

_Angel, are you in my head?_

_Yes, now listen close, I have stuff to tell you._

_Okay, but first, are all four of you alive?_

_Yes, me, Max, Fang, and Dylan, though I wouldn't be surprised if Dylan gets his head popped off by one of us girls._

They're all alive! ZOMG, I was so worried!

That's_ a relief. So, what were you going to tell me?_

_We found a possible way to gt you guys out._

**Muahahaha. I'm so mean. So, same as last time, if you like, review! If you didn't, review anyways! **

**Gotta go do stuff,**

**Trina**


End file.
